Maddie O'Malley
|idade = 24 |nacionalidade = 20px|link=Wikipedia:pt:Irlanda20px|link=Wikipedia:pt:Estados Unidos Irlando-Americana |residência = Concordia, EUA |família = Charles Dupont (marido) † Rose O'Malley (prima) Maggie O'Mally (prima de segundo grau) Eileen O'Malley (mãe) George Dupont (filho) Armand Dupont (bisneto) Tia/tio desconhecido(a) Pai desconhecido Trisavó desconhecida Sogro desconhecido Sogra desconhecida Cunhado/a(s) desconhecido/a(s) Avó aparentada desconhecida Tio aparentado desconhecido |afiliação(ões) = Esquadrão Voador de Concordia |patente1 = Detetive |aparece_em = Criminal Case |primeira_aparição = Caso #56: A Hora Mais Sombria (t3) |organização = Esquadrão Voador de Concordia |theme = EVC }} Madeline "Maddie" Dupont, nascida Madeline O'Malley, é uma personagem principal que aparece na Temporada 4 de Criminal Case. Aparecendo como a Detetive do Esquadrão Voador de Concordia, ela atua como uma parceira do jogador durante toda a temporada. Perfil Com 24 anos, Maddie tem cabelo ruivo e olhos verdes. Ela veste um terno verde trevo sobre um colete cor de vinho e uma camisa de gola com colarinho com as pontas douradas e uma gravata preta. Ela também usa uma cartola preta com óculos de ouro na borda e um par de brincos. Maddie é conhecida por ser espirituosa, corajosa e não ter medo de sujar as mãos. Ela gosta de carros e trens rápidos, além de provar que as pessoas estão erradas. No entanto, ela tem uma fraqueza pelo absinto, possivelmente chegando até mesmo a criar uma marca de absinto que persiste até os dias atuais. Sabe-se que os pais dela vieram da Irlanda, mas ela nasceu em Concordia. Eventos de Criminal Case Conhecendo Maddie Em A Hora Mais Sombria, Armand Dupont pediu ao jogador para que encontrasse o caderno de seu bisavô Charles Dupont, onde Charles havia narrado sua aventura com um agente que por acaso se parecia com o jogador. Dupont, em seu leito de morte, confiou o caderno ao jogador. No caderno, a história começava com Charles, acompanhado de Maddie, recebendo o agente mencionado na cidade de Concordia no final do século XIX. Sem Perdão Após a prisão de Madame Xiang, sua mãe Eileen arranjou um casamento entre ela e um certo Dr. Arnold Wharton. Já que Wharton era velho demais para ela, Maddie pediu a Charlie que ele fosse seu falso noivo e enganasse Eileen, eventualmente conseguindo. Depois disso, Charlie deixou que ela ficasse com o anel de casamento de sua avó, tornando-se mais próximo de Maddie. No Rancho Fundo Depois que Maddie ajudou Charlie a encontrar sua máquina de ordenha, eles a deram para Adaline Galls. Quando saíam da fazenda dos Gall, Maddie expressou sua admiração por Charlie, enquanto Charlie a cumprimentava. Os dois então concordaram em ir a um encontro romântico. A Morte Vem Almoçar Após a prisão de Francine, o jogador e Charles tentaram falar com Maddie, que ainda estava de ressaca depois que a proibição foi suspensa. Com dor, ela pediu-lhes para pegar um pouco de Ginger Storm, um refresco gaseificado que curaria sua ressaca. Depois de curarem sua ressaca, Charles então perguntou a Maddie se ele poderia morar com ela, ao que ela concordou. Maddie então ajudou o jogador e Charles a procurarem seu presente para ela. O jogador conseguiu consertar o porta-chaves de Charles, que seimbolizava os dois se tornando colegas de quarto. Na Boca de Matildes Após a prisão de Hector Harvey, Eileen exigiu que Charles pedisse Maddie em casamento para poupá-la do escândalo. No entanto, Maddie rejeitou a proposta de Charles e o repreendeu por permitir que sua mãe fizesse sua cabeça. Maddie, Charles e o jogador foram confrontar Eileen por seu comportamento de interferência. Maddie então disse à mãe que Charles deveria se mudar do quarto de hóspedes para o dela, antes que os dois se beijassem, fazendo com que Eileen saísse furiosa. Maddie e Charles então convidaram o jogador para se juntar a eles na piscina do hotel. Circo de Horrores Durante a investigação de assassinato de Lynn Hart, Charles acidentalmente fez Maddie desaparecer. Ela logo foi libertada graças à ajuda de Evie e repreendeu Charles por suas ações imprudentes. Depois de prenderem a assassina de Lynn Hart, Charles aprendeu alguns truques de mágica para pedir perdão. Suas tentativas funcionaram e Maddie o perdoou. Tarda, Mas Não Falha Após a prisão de Samson Drake, Charles e o jogador descobriram (por meio de Viola) que Maddie estava grávida. Quando os dois conversaram com ela sobre isso, ela revelou que sabia disso há algum tempo. Ela explicou que Dick lhe dissera que ela não seria capaz de beber por um tempo, então ela foi até o armazém dos Rochester para quebrar sua última garrafa. Os dois então asseguraram um ao outro que seriam excelentes pais e esperavam que o bebê deles tivesse o melhor de ambos. Um Estudo em Rosa Após todos os eventos, Maddie disse que ela e Charlie estavam noivos e que eles se casariam em breve. Não Tem Mais Onde Furar Maddie apareceu para acalmar um Isaac bêbado depois que ele começou a cantar. Chefe Wright disse a ela para substituir Isaac na investigação, o que ela prontamente fez depois de colocar Isaac para dormir. Com a ajuda dela, o jogador conseguiu prender Eleanor Halsted pelo assassinato de Castletown. Após o julgamento, Maddie pediu ajuda ao jogador para se preparar para o casamento dela com Charlie. Ela disse que queria usar uma coroa de flores para o casamento, mas os fortes aromas florais a deixavam extremamente enjoada. Viola mais tarde ajudou o jogador a encontrar flores requintadas e perfumadas crescendo no campo de golfe de São Xandré. Depois que o jogador fez a coroa de flores, Viola foi entregá-la para ela. Depois de algum tempo, o casamento de Maddie e Charlie foi realizado, celebrado pelo Juiz Takakura. Eles disseram seus votos de casamento, e depois que Takakura aconselhou o casal a se apoiar enquanto permitiam que o espaço um do outro crescesse, ele oficialmente uniu o casal. Depois do casamento, Maddie e o resto do Esquadrão se juntaram para assistir à posse de Justin Lawson como prefeito, onde ele declarou estado de emergência e aboliu a liberdade de imprensa, para grande choque do Esquadrão. Erro Fatal Maddie inicialmente acompanhou o jogador em sua investigação sobre o assassinato do braço direito de Lawson, o Inspetor Jaubert do Corpo da Justiça, apesar de estar prestes a dar à luz em breve. Na verdade, Maddie entrou em trabalho de parto enquanto eles estavam na mansão de Lady Highmore no meio da investigação. Como não havia tempo para ela ser levada para o hospital, Lady Highmore instruiu-a a subir em uma das camas enquanto ligava para o marido. Highmore, em seguida, ajudou-a enquanto ela dava à luz, apesar de não ser uma parteira qualificada. Felizmente, Maddie foi capaz de dar à luz seu filho bebê, George Dupont. Para dar-lhe tempo para descansar com o resto de sua família, Isaac substituiu Maddie na investigação. Mais tarde, enquanto Isaac e o jogador estavam no quartel-general da resistência prendendo Giulietta Capecchi pelo assassinato, o Corpo da Justiça invadiu o dirigível, tendo recebido uma dica do Oficial Smythe de que eles eram simpatizantes da resistência contra Lawson. Enquanto que Charlie e Dick conseguiram escapar, ela, George e o resto do Esquadrão foram presos e jogados no calabouço sob a praça da cidade para aguardarem sua execução no dia seguinte. Felizmente, os quatro membros do Esquadrão que não foram presos pelo Corpo foram capazes de invadir o calabouço e libertar ela e George, juntamente com o resto do Esquadrão. Após a fuga, Charlie disse para ela e o bebê irem até Lady Highmore, juntamente com o resto dos fugitivos, enquanto ele voltava para o dirigível para fazer algo importante. Maddie disse a ele para levar Isaac junto com ele para garantir sua segurança. O Último Confronto Preocupada por Charlie e Isaac ainda não terem retornado até a casa de Lady Highmore, muito tempo depois de partirem para o dirigível, Maddie junto com George e o jogador foram até o dirigível para encontrá-los e trazê-los de volta. Para tristeza de Maddie, no entanto, eles encontraram Charlie baleado no coração em seu próprio laboratório. Acreditando que ela tinha o direito de investigar o assassinato do marido, ela trouxe George de volta para Lady Highmore. Durante toda a investigação, Maddie teve crises de choro, especialmente quando se lembrava de Charlie. Mais tarde, antes que eles pudessem prender o assassino de Charlie, Juíza Umbright foi até a mansão e conseguiu sequestrar George, para desespero de Maddie. Lady Highmore disse a ela para se concentrar no caso enquanto o resto deles ajudava a encontrar Umbright e George. Logo e muito para seu horror, Diego foi considerado culpado do assassinato de Charlie. Diego explicou que ele e Charlie estavam trabalhando juntos para derrubar Lawson e que Charlie tinha voltado para o dirigível para garantir que o plano deles não falhasse. No entanto, Lawson os pegou juntos no dirigível e forçou Diego a matar Charlie. Maddie e o jogador colocaram Diego sob custódia antes de saírem para salvar George. Como Umbright disse que queria que o Esquadrão se rendesse em troca de George, Rose criou um plano para ganhar vantagem na negociação. Ela pediu um brinquedo de bebê para George, então Maddie e o jogador pegaram o chocalho dele. Rose então manipulou o chocalho para que ele emitisse uma descarga elétrica. Eles então foram falar com Umbright, recusando-se a entregar-se até que ela desse George para Maddie. Depois que ela fez isso, Rose a enganou para fazê-la segurar o chocalho e receber a descarga até que ficasse inconsciente, permitindo que eles a algemassem. Algum tempo depois, o Esquadrão também foi capaz de derrubar Lawson depois de enfrentá-lo no topo da Torre de Concordia. Alguns dias depois, o Esquadrão realizou um funeral para Charlie. O resto do Esquadrão deixou George e Maddie para se despedir. Maddie disse que estava orgulhosa de Charlie por ele ter sido fundamental na queda de Lawson e assegurou que ela iria visitar seu túmulo com George muitas vezes. Maddie tristemente disse adeus, dizendo que sentiria falta dele e que o amava mais que a própria vida. Na manhã seguinte, Maddie pediu ajuda ao jogador para separar as coisas de Charlie. Enquanto isso, eles encontraram um filme de Charlie intitulado de "Crônicas de Charlie". Ela, George e o jogador assistiram ao filme, que acabou sendo o primeiro filme de Charlie em sua série planejada de vídeos detalhando suas aventuras com o jogador no Esquadrão. Ele também disse que estava orgulhoso de ser o pai de George, que estava trabalhando duro para derrubar Lawson e que Diego era um bom amigo e aliado. Tendo assistido ao filme, Maddie decidiu fazer as pazes com Diego e foi até sua cela para falar com ele. Maddie disse que, embora nunca pudesse realmente perdoá-lo por seu crime, ela disse que entendia por que ele teve que fazer isso e prometeu testemunhar a seu favor, se necessário. Alguns dias depois, Maddie (agora de volta em suas roupas pré-gravidez) disse que estava lendo todas as aventuras do Esquadrão que Charlie havia registrado em seu diário para George. Maddie então pediu ao jogador que ele não se esquecesse do Esquadrão, não importando o que ele faria no futuro. Gameplay thumb|left|Selecionando Maddie como parceira. O jogador pode escolher Maddie para participar da investigação de cada cena de crime (em qualquer caso de Mistérios do Passado onde ela acompanha o jogador) e fornecer dicas bônus. Ela está disponível como uma parceira de 1 dica e de nível 10. Curiosidades *Maddie é um dos personagens que são animados (ou se movimentam) em pelo menos uma cena do jogo. *Maddie é um dos personagens que aparecem como quase-suspeitos cinco vezes. *Maddie e Dick são os únicos membros do Esquadrão Voador de Concordia que nunca foram marcados como suspeitos em um caso. *Após encontrar o corpo de Charlie em seu laboratório, Maddie "se vira" para abraçar Isaac. Isso faz dela uma das poucas personagens a fazer isso em uma cena do jogo. *Em Bem-Vindo a Concordia!, Maddie menciona que ela tem um carro que ela chama de "MadMóvel", uma paródia do Batmóvel. Aparições em Casos Galeria Capturas de Tela MADDIE_37MDP.png|Maddie, como ela apareceu em A Morte Vem Almoçar (Caso #37 de Mistérios do Passado). MADDIE_41MDP.png|Maddie, como ela apareceu em Na Boca de Matildes (Caso #41 de Mistérios do Passado), Circo de Horrores (Caso #46 de Mistérios do Passado) e Tarda, Mas Não Falha (Caso #51 de Mistérios do Passado). MADDIE_60MDP.png|Maddie, como ela apareceu em O Último Confronto (Caso #60 de Mistérios do Passado). MADDIE O'MALLEY.png|Sorridente MADDIE_FELIZ_1.png|Feliz 1 MADDIE_FELIZ_2.png|Feliz 2 MADDIE_FELIZ_3.png|Feliz 3 MADDIE_FELIZ_4.png|Feliz 4 MADDIE_FELIZ_5.png|Feliz 5 MADDIE_FELIZ_6.png|Feliz 6 MADDIE_FELIZ_7.png|Feliz 7 MADDIE_FELIZ_8.png|Feliz 8 MADDIE_ACENANDO.png|Acenando MADDIE_ANIMADA_1.png|Animada 1 MADDIE_ANIMADA_2.png|Animada 2 MADDIE_PISCANDO.png|Piscando MADDIE_SORRINDO_1.png|Sorrindo 1 MADDIE_SORRINDO_2.png|Sorrindo 2 MADDIE_SORRINDO_3.png|Sorrindo 3 MADDIE_SORRINDO_4.png|Sorrindo 4 MADDIE_SORRINDO_5.png|Sorrindo 5 MADDIE_SORRINDO_6.png|Sorrindo 6 MADDIE_SORRINDO_7.png|Sorrindo 7 MADDIE_FANTASIANDO_1.png|Fantasiando 1 MADDIE_FANTASIANDO_2.png|Fantasiando 2 MADDIE_FANTASIANDO_3.png|Fantasiando 3 MADDIE_FANTASIANDO_4.png|Fantasiando 4 MADDIE_FANTASIANDO_5.png|Fantasiando 5 MADDIE_FANTASIANDO_6.png|Fantasiando 6 MADDIE_COMPASSIVA.png|Compassiva MADDIE_AFETUOSA.png|Afetuosa MADDIE_DANDO_UMA_OLHADA_1.png|Dando uma olhada 1. MADDIE_DANDO_UMA_OLHADA_2.png|Dando uma olhada 2. MADDIE_DANDO_UMA_OLHADA_3.png|Dando uma olhada 3. MADDIE_DANDO_UMA_OLHADA_4.png|Dando uma olhada 4. MADDIE_DANDO_UMA_OLHADA_5.png|Dando uma olhada 5. MADDIE_SÉRIA_1.png|Séria 1 MADDIE_SÉRIA_2.png|Séria 2 MADDIE_SÉRIA_3.png|Séria 3 MADDIE_PENSANDO_1.png|Pensando 1 MADDIE_PENSANDO_2.png|Pensando 2 MADDIE_PENSANDO_3.png|Pensando 3 MADDIE_PENSANDO_4.png|Pensando 4 MADDIE_PENSANDO_5.png|Pensando 5 MADDIE_PENSANDO_6.png|Pensando 6 MADDIE_PENSANDO_7.png|Pensando 7 MADDIE_PENSANDO_8.png|Pensando 8 MADDIE_PENSANDO_9.png|Pensando 9 MADDIE_PENSANDO_10.png|Pensando 10 MADDIE_PENSANDO_11.png|Pensando 11 MADDIE_PENSANDO_12.png|Pensando 12 MADDIE_PENSANDO_13.png|Pensando 13 MADDIE_PENSANDO_14.png|Pensando 14 MADDIE_PENSANDO_15.png|Pensando 15 MADDIE_CONFIANTE.png|Confiante MADDIE_DETERMINADA_1.png|Determinada 1 MADDIE_DETERMINADA_2.png|Determinada 2 MADDIE_DETERMINADA_3.png|Determinada 3 MADDIE_INDICANDO_1.png|Indicando 1 MADDIE_INDICANDO_2.png|Indicando 2 MADDIE_INDICANDO_3.png|Indicando 3 MADDIE_CONVIDANDO.png|Convidando MADDIE_SAUDANDO.png|Saudando MADDIE_CHOCADA_1.png|Chocada 1 MADDIE_CHOCADA_2.png|Chocada 2 MADDIE_CHOCADA_3.png|Chocada 3 MADDIE_CHOCADA_4.png|Chocada 4 MADDIE_CHOCADA_5.png|Chocada 5 MADDIE_CHOCADA_6.png|Chocada 6 MADDIE_CHOCADA_7.png|Chocada 7 MADDIE_CHOCADA_8.png|Chocada 8 MADDIE_DESMAIANDO.png|Desmaiando MADDIE_SUANDO_1.png|Suando 1 MADDIE_SUANDO_2.png|Suando 2 MADDIE_SUANDO_3.png|Suando 3 MADDIE_SUANDO_4.png|Suando 4 MADDIE_ESTRESSADA.png|Estressada MADDIE_TRISTE_1.png|Triste 1 MADDIE_TRISTE_2.png|Triste 2 MADDIE_TRISTE_3.png|Triste 3 MADDIE_TRISTE_4.png|Triste 4 MADDIE_CHORANDO_1.png|Chorando 1 MADDIE_CHORANDO_2.png|Chorando 2 MADDIE_CHORANDO_3.png|Chorando 3 MADDIE_CHORANDO_4.png|Chorando 4 MADDIE_CHORANDO_5.png|Chorando 5 MADDIE_CHORANDO_6.png|Chorando 6 MADDIE_CHORANDO_7.png|Chorando 7 MADDIE_CHORANDO_8.png|Chorando 8 MADDIE_CHORANDO_9.png|Chorando 9 MADDIE_CHORANDO_10.png|Chorando 10 MADDIE_CHORANDO_11.png|Chorando 11 MADDIE_CHORANDO_12.png|Chorando 12 MADDIE_CHORANDO_13.png|Chorando 13 MADDIE_CHORANDO_14.png|Chorando 14 MADDIE_CHORANDO_15.png|Chorando 15 MADDIE_CHORANDO_16.png|Chorando 16 MADDIE_CHORANDO_17.png|Chorando 17 MADDIE_CHORANDO_18.png|Chorando 18 MADDIE_CHORANDO_19.png|Chorando 19 MADDIE_CHORANDO_20.png|Chorando 20 MADDIE_CHORANDO_21.png|Chorando 21 MADDIE_NERVOSA_1.png|Nervosa 1 MADDIE_NERVOSA_2.png|Nervosa 2 MADDIE_NERVOSA_3.png|Nervosa 3 MADDIE_ACALMANDO.png|Acalmando MADDIE_PREOCUPADA.png|Preocupada MADDIE_ALIVIADA_1.png|Aliviada 1 MADDIE_ALIVIADA_2.png|Aliviada 2 MADDIE_SUGESTIVA.png|Sugestiva MADDIE_ENOJADA_1.png|Enojada 1 MADDIE_ENOJADA_2.png|Enojada 2 MADDIE_ENOJADA_3.png|Enojada 3 MADDIE_ENOJADA_4.png|Enojada 4 MADDIE_ENOJADA_5.png|Enojada 5 MADDIE_ENOJADA_6.png|Enojada 6 MADDIE_ZANGADA_1.png|Zangada 1 MADDIE_ZANGADA_2.png|Zangada 2 MADDIE_ZANGADA_3.png|Zangada 3 MADDIE_ZANGADA_4.png|Zangada 4 MADDIE_ZANGADA_5.png|Zangada 5 MADDIE_ZANGADA_6.png|Zangada 6 MADDIE_ZANGADA_7.png|Zangada 7 MADDIE_ZANGADA_8.png|Zangada 8 MADDIE_ZANGADA_9.png|Zangada 9 MADDIE_ENFURECIDA.png|Enfurecida MADDIE_IMPLORANDO_1.png|Implorando 1 MADDIE_IMPLORANDO_2.png|Implorando 2 MADDIE_INCERTA_1.png|Incerta 1 MADDIE_INCERTA_2.png|Incerta 2 MADDIE_INCERTA_3.png|Incerta 3 MADDIE_INCERTA_4.png|Incerta 4 MADDIE_INCERTA_5.png|Incerta 5 MADDIE_INCERTA_6.png|Incerta 6 MADDIE_INCERTA_7.png|Incerta 7 MADDIE_INCERTA_8.png|Incerta 8 MADDIE_INCERTA_9.png|Incerta 9 MADDIE_ENVERGONHADA_1.png|Envergonhada 1 MADDIE_ENVERGONHADA_2.png|Envergonhada 2 MADDIE_ENVERGONHADA_3.png|Envergonhada 3 MADDIE_ASSUSTADA.png|Assustada MADDIE_SURTANDO_1.png|Surtando MADDIE_SURTANDO_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_SEM_ESPERANÇA.png|Sem esperança 1. MADDIE_SEM_ESPERANÇA_2.png|Sem esperança 2. MADDIE_SEM_ESPERANÇA_3.png|Sem esperança 3. MADDIE_SEM_ESPERANÇA_4.png|Sem esperança 4. MADDIE_SEM_ESPERANÇA_5.png|Sem esperança 5. MADDIE_SHH!.png|Shh! MADDIE_GRITANDO.png|Gritando MADDIE_CORANDO_1.png|Corando 1 MADDIE_CORANDO_2.png|Corando 2 MADDIE_CORANDO_3.png|Corando 3 MADDIE_CORANDO_4.png|Corando 4 MADDIE_CORANDO_5.png|Corando 5 MADDIE_CORANDO_6.png|Corando 6 MADDIE_CORANDO_7.png|Corando 7 MADDIE_CORANDO_8.png|Corando 8 MADDIE_CORANDO_9.png|Corando 9 MADDIE_PERPLEXA_1.png|Perplexa 1 MADDIE_PERPLEXA_2.png|Perplexa 2 MADDIE_CONFUSA_1.png|Confusa 1 MADDIE_CONFUSA_2.png|Confusa 2 MADDIE_CONFUSA_3.png|Confusa 3 MADDIE_CONFUSA_4.png|Confusa 4 MADDIE_SEM_IDEIA_1.png|Sem ideia 1. MADDIE_SEM_IDEIA_2.png|Sem ideia 2. MADDIE_SEM_IDEIA_3.png|Sem ideia 3. MADDIE_SEM_IDEIA_4.png|Sem ideia 4. MADDIE_SEM_IDEIA_5.png|Sem ideia 5. MADDIE_SEM_IDEIA_6.png|Sem ideia 6. MADDIE_SEM_IDEIA_7.png|Sem ideia 7. MADDIE_SEM_IDEIA_8.png|Sem ideia 8. MADDIE_SEM_IDEIA_9.png|Sem ideia 9. MADDIE_SEM_IDEIA_10.png|Sem ideia 10. MADDIE_MEXENDO_NO_CABELO_1.png|Enrolando o cabelo com o dedo. MADDIE_MEXENDO_NO_CABELO_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_CANSADA.png|Cansada MADDIE_CANTANDO.png|Cantando MADDIE_URRANDO.png|Urrando MADDIE_BÊBADA_1.png|Bêbada 1 MADDIE_BÊBADA_2.png|Bêbada 2 MADDIE_BÊBADA_3.png|Bêbada 3 MADDIE_VESTIDO_1.png|Usando um vestido extravagante. MADDIE_VESTIDO_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_VESTIDO_3.png|Idem. MADDIE_DISTINTIVO_1.png|Mostrando seu distintivo. MADDIE_DISTINTIVO_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_GATO_1.png|Segurando um gato. MADDIE_GATO_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_DISPOSOTIVO_DE_RASTREAMENTO.png|Segurando um dispositivo de rastreamento. MADDIE_JORNAL_1.png|Segurando um jornal Gazeta de Concordia. MADDIE_JORNAL_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_JORNAL_3.png|Idem. MADDIE_BILHETE_DE_LOTERIA_1.png|Segurando um bilhete de loteria. MADDIE_BILHETE_DE_LOTERIA_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_FOTO_ARNOLD.png|Segurando uma foto de Arnold Nottingham. MADDIE_CHRISTMAS_CRACKER_1.png|Segurando um Christmas cracker. MADDIE_CHRISTMAS_CRACKER_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_CHRISTMAS_CRACKER_3.png|Idem. MADDIE_ARMADILHA_1.png|Segurando uma armadilha mecânica. MADDIE_ARMADILHA_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_ARMADILHA_3.png|Idem. MADDIE_FRASCO_1.png|Segurando um frasco. MADDIE_FRASCO_2.png|Seegurando um frasco, espirrando. MADDIE_CADERNO_E_CARTAS_1.png|Segurando o caderno de Elisa Melody e as cartas do Sr. Alastor. MADDIE_CADERNO_E_CARTAS_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_TAÇA_DE_ABSINTO_1.png|Segurando uma taça de absinto. MADDIE_TAÇA_DE_ABSINTO_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_TAÇA_DE_ABSINTO_3.png|Idem. MADDIE_GINGER_STORM.png|Segurando uma jarra de Ginger Storm. MADDIE_JARRA.png|Idem. MADDIE_SUJA.png|Limpando Ponche de Uísque de seu rosto. MADDIE_BILHETE.png|Segurando um bilhete. MADDIE_CAIXA_1.png|Segurando uma caixa. MADDIE_CAIXA_2.png|Segurando uma caixa com uma cobra. MADDIE_COBRA.png|Com uma cobra no ombro. MADDIE_BINÓCULOS_1.png|Segurando binóculos. MADDIE_BINÓCULOS_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_DIÁRIO_DE_CHARLIE_1.png|Lendo o diário de Charlie. MADDIE_DIÁRIO_DE_CHARLIE_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_DIÁRIO_DE_CHARLIE_3.png|Idem. MADDIE_BINÓCULOS_3.png|Olhando através dos binóculos. MADDIE_ARMA_1.png|Apontando sua arma. MADDIE_ARMA_2.png|Guardando sua arma no coldre. MADDIE_VESTIDO_4.png|Usando um vestido. MADDIE_VESTIDO_5.png|Idem. MADDIE_VESTIDO_6.png|Idem. MADDIE_TELEFONE_1.png|No telefone. MADDIE_TELEFONE_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_TELEFONE_3.png|Idem. MADDIE_TELEFONE_4.png|Idem. MADDIE_TELEFONE_5.png|Idem. MADDIE_TAÇA_DE_CHAMPANHE_1.png|Segurando uma taça de champanhe. MADDIE_TAÇA_DE_CHAMPANHE_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_TAÇA_DE_CHAMPANHE_3.png|Cuspindo champanhe. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_1.png|Maddie e George. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_3.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_4.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_5.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_6.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_7.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_8.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_9.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_10.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_11.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_12.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_13.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_14.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_15.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_16.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_17.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_18.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_19.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_20.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_21.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_22.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_23.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_24.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_25.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_26.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_27.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_28.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_29.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_30.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_31.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_32.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_33.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_34.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_35.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_36.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_37.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_38.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_GEORGE_39.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_1.png|Maddie e Charlie. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_3.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_4.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_5.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_6.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_7.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_8.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_9.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_10.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_11.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_12.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_13.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_14.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_15.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_16.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_17.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_18.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_19.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_20.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_CHARLIE_21.png|Idem. MADDIE_CHARLIE_GEORGE_1.png|Maddie com Charlie e George. MADDIE_CHARLIE_GEORGE_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_CHARLIE_GEORGE_3.png|Idem. MADDIE_CHARLIE_GEORGE_4.png|Idem. MADDIE_CHARLIE_GEORGE_5.png|Idem. MADDIE_CHARLIE_GEORGE_6.png|Idem. MADDIE_CHARLIE_GEORGE_7.png|Idem. MADDIE_CHARLIE_BEIJO_1.png|Maddie beijando Charles. MADDIE_CHARLIE_BEIJO_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_CHARLIE_BEIJO_3.png|Idem. MADDIE_CHARLIE_BEIJO_4.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_WALTER_1.png|Maddie com Walter Abernathy. MADDIE_E_WALTER_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_WALTER_3.png|Idem. ISAAC_MADDIE_ROSE_1.png|Maddie com Isaac e Rose. ISAAC_MADDIE_ROSE_2.png|Idem. ISAAC_MADDIE_ROSE_3.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_ISAAC_1.png|Maddie e Isaac. MADDIE_E_ISAAC_2.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_ISAAC_3.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_ISAAC_4.png|Idem. MADDIE_E_ISAAC_5.png|Idem. ISAAC_MADDIE_EVIE.png|Maddie com Isaac e Evie. VIOLA,_ARTHUR,_MADDIE,_ISAAC_E_EVIE.png|Maddie com Isaac, Viola, Evie e Arthur. CHARLES_DUPONT.png|Charles Dupont, marido falecido de Maddie. ROSE_E_MAGGIE.png|Rose e Maggie O'Mally, prima e prima de segundo grau de Maddie, respectivamente. EILEEN.png|Eileen O'Malley, mãe de Maddie. GEORGE DUPONT.png|George Dupont, filho de Maddie. ARMAND_DUPONT.png|Armand Dupont, bisneto de Maddie como visto nos dias atuais. MadeleineIsaac-Clear.png|Maddie e Isaac validarão a pontuação final do jogador assim que uma cena for concluída. MadelineEnergia1.png|Maddie em um pop-up "Precisa de Energia?" MaddieFigurinhas.png|"Adquira mais figurinhas!" Mysteries-Relatórios.png|Maddie preenchendo um relatório para o jogador. MadelineCash.png|"Adicionar Cash e Moedas" MadelineCartas.png|"Cartas da Sorte!" MadelineRoda.png|"Rode a Roda!" MDPEmBreve.png|Maddie em uma arte no jogo promovendo Mistérios do Passado. Mysteries-TelaCarregamento.png|Tela de carregamento (Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past). Imagens Promocionais MADDIE O'MALLEY DESCRIÇÃO.png|Primeiras informações da personagem. MOTP PROMO 1.jpg|Arte promocional. MaddieCDS.jpg|Maddie aparecendo em uma promo de presente diário "Carta da Sorte Grátis" para Mistérios do Passado. MistériosdoPassadoTeaser.png|Maddie aparecendo em uma arte promocional para Mistérios do Passado. IWD2017.jpg|Dia Internacional da Mulher, 2017. MaddieMG.jpg|Ano Novo 2019 Navegação Categoria:Criminal Case Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Pessoal do Esquadrão Voador de Concordia Categoria:Quase-suspeitos Categoria:Parceiros